


Romance Is The Language Of Love

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, That's it, parenting, well not really old but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: And according to Finn and Poe that language is made up of desserts and movie night





	Romance Is The Language Of Love

"So...what's in that pie again?"

"Blueberry, brown sugar, almonds..." Shara rattled off the list as she danced around the toasty warm kitchen, cradling a bowl of lumpy pie filling in the crook of her arm and ignoring Finn's attempt to tie back her hair. The filling was probably meant to be smoother, but Poe wasn't about to point it out to her. "Oh, and heavy cream. Extra heavy cream."

"No, that part I got. And appreciate." Poe kicked off his rain boots and blew warm air into his hands, kneeing the screen door shut and looking outside. For about the hundredth time he counted up the three oversized baskets of leaves that he had raked up from beneath the oak trees flanking the house. He loved their sprawling expanse of yard, of course he did, but trying to make sense of the barrage of orange and yellow leaves that blanketed their garden in the fall was a pain. It didn't help that Sammy kept hopping into the piles Poe did manage to rake up. He was something of a hellion. A cute one, though. "What was the other bit?"

"Goat cheese and basil." Finn chimed in, grinning over at Poe from the stove. The idea seemed to make him a little bit faint. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Oh, _I'm_ okay. It's you two I'm worried about. You guys high? 'Cause if you are, all I ask is that you smoke outside..."

"Not high, just creative." Shara insisted. She had taken an interest in baking after dropping out of her twelfth grade home economics class a week in. Brownies from a box and soufflés had quickly bored her. Not all that stimulating. So Finn had taken it upon himself to help develop her burgeoning skills between her soccer games and babysitting. Poe was all for experimentation, but goat cheese in desserts seemed to be a rather drastic jump. If he didn't watch her she would be sticking marmite in cupcakes, next. After all, she had already conned him into eating chocolate chip cookies filled with avocado. He had never felt so betrayed.

"Sure thing, kid. Where'd you guys get an idea like this?"

"One of those weird hipster food trucks. The cashier had flowers in his beard..." After giving the bowl one more good whisk, Finn poked a spoonful of purplish filling into Poe's mouth and smiled at him, Shara hovering eagerly at his elbow, waiting for a reaction. "Well?"

"Huh." Poe swallowed and blinked at the two of them, his jaw a bit slack. "That's...good. Really good. Why is that good?"

"'Cause I made it." Shara cocked an eyebrow and tilted her chin up, a triumphant grin on her freckled face. At eighteen she was Poe and Finn's height, which was vaguely embarrassing. Not as bad as the five inches Aiden had on the both of them, though. Hard to be an authority figure when you had to look up at the kid. At least Sammy had inherited their heights. They both appreciated that.

"Knew it. Next up is a Navy bean cheesecake." Finn declared, patting Shara's back as she went back to filling up the pie crust, trying to keep Poe away from it. That would keep her occupied while it was baking.

Once Poe and Shara were busy arguing over who got to lick the bowl, Finn made his way down the hall with two slices of pie, humming along to the radio Poe had left blaring in the upstairs living room. Finn would go turn it off, but his back ached too badly at the moment. He might find the energy if _Danger Zone_ played one more time, though.

After fucking up his whole entire spine in a house fire a decade back, Finn had moved from actually fighting the fires into administration and training, which gave him the benefit of being allowed to relocate the family out to a proper house in Westchester. He had entertained the notion of moving to Jersey, but Poe had threatened divorce if that was even considered as a liable option.

It had been a big upheaval, seeing as at the time Shara was just moving into elementary school, but ten years down the line it turned out to be worth it. The whole family liked the new place; the trees and the lake a couple minutes walk away. The schools were good, the neighbourhood was comparatively friendly, and the kids were all a hop skip and jump away from their extracurriculars. Aiden was even within walking distance of the big fancy ballet academy he had been recommended to.

Finn was proud of that, obviously, but Aiden had developed the rather nerve-wracking habit of doing a multitude of ballet exercises in the halls, and Finn had in turn formed a habit of almost tripping over him at least twice a day. Once Aiden had been doing a scorpion stretch in the stairwell doorway when Finn had come around the corner with his nose in a book and a mug of coffee in his hand. That had been quite the wakeup.

As usual, when Finn stepped into the hall Aiden was doing the splits on the hardwood floor in boxers and a Star Trek t-shirt, his lanky frame warped into a position that made Finn's joints ache just from looking. He had never seen any sixteen year old boy be able to turn himself into a pretzel like this kid could. If it weren't for the fact he could feel his ribs and collarbones when they hugged, he would swear Aiden was made of rubber. "Look, buddy, you don't have to flaunt how flexible you are. We all know by now..."

"What?" Instead of turning to look at Finn like a normal person, Aiden just bent over backwards so the back of his head touched the back of his knee, all while still in the splits. "I'm not flaunting. Can you gimme a push?"

"Now this is just excessive." Finn rolled his eyes and plopped down on the floor beside Aiden, helping push his ribcage a little further back. This whole ballet thing was nerve-wracking from Finn's perspective (what if he got stuck in one of those positions?), but Aiden managed, somehow. Besides, it was worth it to see the kid dance. "Get your sister to do it, pal. I feel like I'm gonna snap you in half. Your old man would kill me..."

"'M fine." Aiden insisted, his voice not even strained. That just freaked Finn out even more, frankly. He tapped out before Aiden did, leaving an oversized slice of pie at his side. It probably wouldn't take long for him to run back to the kitchen for more, though, considering how much he ate. Finn didn't have a clue where the kid put it all.

Next on the list was Sam. When Finn stepped into the bedroom he looked up from his homework and smiled, eyes going straight to the pie and brightening behind his glasses. They were the thick, boxy kind, and Finn couldn't help but think of Clark Kent when he saw Sam wearing them.

"Is that mine?"

"After your homework's done." Finn admonished, sitting down beside Sam and glancing at his computer screen, getting him to pull up the grades his teacher had posted. He read the results and sighed, turning to poke Sam's cheek. "So you got an A on the essay, but you got a C+ overall because you didn't hand in the bibliography or your notes."

"Yep." Sam reached for the pie and Finn let him, resigned to it. "Oops."

"Not _oops,_ kiddo. Why didn't you hand in your notes?"

"'Cause I didn't take any." Sam shrugged around a mouthful of pie filling. Finn sighed and shook his head, but Sam just pouted. "What? Notes don't help. And I didn't use any to write the essay, so why would I hand them even in if I had written them?"

"'Cause high school is all about jumping through those hoops, kiddo. Just jump through the hoops so you can graduate and go to whatever art school you like." Finn explained, ruffling up Sam's curls. 

"Fine..." Sam looked down at his math homework and crammed more pie into his mouth. "Think Shara'll do it for me if I pay her?"

"Conniving..." Finn sighed as he made his way back downstairs, smiling when he found Poe in the family room. Shara's girlfriend had called, so that meant he and Poe would be unbothered while Shara giggled and whispered in the pantry. She always brought her phone calls in there, for some reason. It seemed rather old fashioned.

"Hi." Poe smirked and handed Finn a plate, sucking a little bit of pie filling off his thumb. "This snuck up on me."

"That means it's good, at least. How many pieces did you have?"

"Enough to warrant baking another pie." Poe admitted, letting Finn snuggle up to him while he put Blade Runner up on the TV. Halfway through the movie they heard a commotion on the stairwell, three people trying to make their way down a space made for one. That had caused more than one tumbling incident.

"Hey, kids." Finn snorted as he sat up, keeping himself covered from the waist down. Poe hadn't had time to pull his hand out of Finn's shorts. Hopefully the kids wouldn't notice. "What's with the presents?"

"It's your anniversary." Shara glanced at her brothers, Aiden fiddling with the ribbon on a box of chocolates while Sam put the finishing touches on a card. "Right? We didn't get the date wrong, did we?"

"You got it right. Damn, you guys went all out..." Poe laughed, sitting up and kissing all of them on the forehead, still wrapped in blankets. "This all makes me feel old."

"Same here. Thanks, guys." Finn hummed, pulling the blanket up to his chin and cuddling closer to Poe as he put his hand in a less compromising position. "It's been what? Fifteen years?"

"Fifteen years married, twenty-four years together."

"Wow. You are old." Sam agreed.

"Thanks, kiddo..."

"He's right, though." Shara pointed out. "So...aren't you gonna do something tonight? Like go to dinner? Or a show? Something special? Romantic?"

"This is romantic." Poe yawned, plucking a peanut butter truffle out of the box when Aiden came over and plopped down on the armrest.

"No, it's not. It's normal. You watch a movie every Friday."

"Yeah, but we have chocolate and wine tonight." Finn held up their bubbly bottle of champagne and smiled at the kids. Their bag of M&M's was long gone, though. "So now it's special."

"Is that how this works?" Sam asked as he squirmed into Finn's arms. At fourteen he was definitely still the cuddly little baby of the family, and Finn hoped to God it would stay that way.

"Yep. Wine makes everything better." Poe advised, grabbing the bottle and tipping it back. Real classy.

"Sweetheart, that is a terrible life lesson." 

"Yeah, I'm just full of those." The kids had all installed themselves around or on the couch, so Poe pulled his hand out from under the blanket and cupped Finn's cheek in his hand, thumbing over the bit of scruff he hadn't bothered shaving. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Here's to another fifteen years." Finn smiled, letting Poe kiss the tip of his nose.

He was pretty sure they would last a whole lot longer than that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> here have a time jump bc i cant think of anything more to do writing about toddlers
> 
> also its been awhile oops


End file.
